


Good Morning

by call_me_by_charmie



Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Hands-free Orgasm, Horny Timothée Chalamet, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Armie Hammer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie
Summary: "All Armie had to do, was watch the almost god-like creature on top of himself and enjoy the the ride. Oh, and enjoy it, he did."Timmy is horny. Armie is sleeping.(this can work as a prequel to yesterdays fic aka what happened in the morning before)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949137
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 💜
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting anything today, but this idea just wouldn't let me focus on schoolwork! This isn't based on any prompt, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's a really short drabble, I literally wrote this in the past half an hour. 
> 
> If you have any requests for Kinktober - please, do let me know! 😊

“Armie.”

Nothing.

“Armie,” Timmy whispered a little louder. Still nothing. “Armie, wake up,” he tried again.

“Ugh…” the older man grumbled and snuggled deeper into the pillow. 

“Hammer, wake up,” he finally used his full voice and shook Armie’s shoulder.

“What?” asked Armie, still half asleep.

“I can’t sleep.”

Armie pried his eyes open and glanced at the clock. “Tim, it’s fucking early.”

“I know, but I can’t sleep,” Timmy repeated.

“You can’t sleep, so I can’t sleep either, huh?” He cocked his brow.

“Armie, I’m fucking horny," whined TImmy and pressed himself into Armie’s backside to emphasize the point.

Armie mumbled something but turned around on his back and threw away the covers to reveal his morning wood.

“Suit yourself,” he offered, but made no further motion to get things moving. It seemed Timmy would have to do all the work, which he was more than fine with, as long as he got the D.

He sank down and took Armie into his mouth, sucking and stroking him efficiently. It didn’t take long to get Armie’s dick red and leaking, so Timmy climbed on top of the other man, taking his hardness to guide it against his entrance.

“Wait, you-“ Armie stared to oppose, because yes, they did fuck a lot, but Timmy was always so fucking tight anyway, and he wouldn’t want to hurt him.

“I already opened myself for you, before waking you up,” he admitted, blushing a little.

“Jesus, you’re such a slut.”

“Only for you,” Timmy winked at him and slid down in one swift motion.

Timmy picked up his pace and as Armie’s cock stared hitting his prostate, he reached for his own cock, but before he could even touch it, Armie swatted his hand away.

“My cock has to be enough for you.” At which Timmy whined but didn’t disobey. Instead he leaned back on his hands, gripped Armie’s meaty thighs and tried to figure out the best angle to get what he wanted. Needed.

All Armie had to do, was watch the almost god-like creature on top of himself and enjoy the the ride. Oh, and enjoy it, he did. He was completely mesmerized by the way Timmy squirmed and shifted, brows scrunched as he concentrated on chasing his own pleasure. His cock bobbing obscenely as he pushed himself all the way up, before sinking back down.

Armie was so hypnotised by the sight, that Timmy’s orgasm caught him unprepared. Watching Timmy come just from riding him, shooting his load all across his broad chest, combined with Timmy’s walls clenching around him, was simply too much. He only managed to thrust upwards once, before he spilled all he had inside of the tight heat of Timmy’s ass.

Timmy collapsed onto Armie’s chest, not minding the pool of cum that was drying in his chest hair. Armie wrapped his arms around the younger man’s lean torso, kissed the crown of his head.

“Well, good morning to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 💜 All kudos and comments mean the world to me.


End file.
